1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method of processing positioning information, an electronic apparatus using the method and a computer-readable recording medium thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A global positioning system (GPS) is a navigation system combining satellites and the wireless communication technique and capable of providing not only precise positioning but also related information such as speeds, times, directions, distances and so forth. In order improve daily life convenience for users, recently, the GPS is commonly built in mobile devices for the users to perform functions, such as current location positioning, direction guiding, route planning and so on.
However, for calculating positioning information (i.e. geographic information), a mobile device has to receive sufficient positioning signals from the satellites of the GPS (for example, the device has to at least identify locations relative to 4 satellites). Thus, when being about to perform positioning, the mobile device typically requires a period of time to identify the positioning signals received from the satellites. Further, the mobile device may not successfully receive the positioning signals sent from the satellites or the strength of the received positioning signals is not strong enough to identify the relative positions between the mobile device and the satellites due to the location where the mobile device is or weather conditions. As a result, when performing positioning, the mobile device consumes much power.